Aces and Jokers
by kcam1621
Summary: Joker/OC Based some on TDK joker. Instead of being sent to Arkahm Asylum, the Joker is sent to the sister city of Gotham, where he encounters criminals more dangerous and crazy than he is and even maybe find the one for him. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Arayo Asylum

**Author's Note - ****Disclaimer: I do not own the dark knight, but I do own Aces and Jokers**

"Wakey, Wakey!", detective Evans said mockingly running his baton back and forth across the cell bars. The Joker looked up, his eyes revealing that he hadn't slept for the past three days.

"What's the occasion?", the Joker asked a sinister smile spreading across his face.

"We're transferring you out of here, which is something to celebrate because we don't have to deal with your cocky ass anymore." The Joker stopped smiling, as the officer unlocked his cell and slapped hand cuffs over his wrists.

"And wherrrrrre exactly would tha-**t** be?" he asked Evans as he pushed him through a pair of doors, making their way to the vehicle storage.

"Arayo Asylum." He looked over to see none other than Jim Gordon and Batman waiting for him.

"Hey Bats how ya been?", the Joker laughed causing the guard to throw him into the back of a S.W.A.T. van and slamming the doors shut in his face.

Up front Gordon was driving with Evans in the passenger seat looking out the window.

"So where is Arayo Asylum in Gotham anyway?" the young detective inquired, curious as to where they were leaving the scum bag.

"It's not in Gotham, it's actually in our sister city Mahtog across the bridge" Jim answered shortly. Oh thought Evans. Mahtog was almost exactly like Gotham except for two big differences, one it had twice as much crime and two…its criminals were the most dangerous in the United States, even more dangerous than the Joker. No wonder why we were bringing him there, their Asylum must have tons more surveillance and military then Arkham. He stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride smiling to himself, lost in his thoughts of how they would horribly punish the Joker if he tried to escape.

They arrived after driving an hour. As they pulled up, sixteen guards surrounded the van, with bulletproof vests on, some wielding shotguns others SMG's. Gordon jumped out of the van and flung the back doors open revealing the Joker.

"Secure the prisoner" the commander stated. At the command every guard lifted their guns and aimed them towards the Joker.

"Tough crowd" the Joker giggled as five security officers grabbed him by the arms, yanking him out of the containment cell. They strapped him in a straight jacket and cuffed him to a dolly, wheeling him over to the door where two more guards were standing in military uniforms.

The commander slid his card into a scanner, then put his right hand against the wall. After a few moments the machine scanned his fingerprints and pricked his hand to check for living blood cells.

"Identification scan accepted" the wall exclaimed. Suddenly four sets of doors opened simultaneously as they wheeled the Joker into the facility followed by Gordon, Evans and Batman.

The Joker surveyed his surroundings, paying careful attention as to what turns they took and wings they went through. So far they had taken a left through the medical wing where an inmate was being stitched up from a bone that had been broken through the skin, exposing muscle tissue and tendons. Next they took another left onto what they called 'wing L' or light security as the tour guard explained which was where they kept criminals that had committed minor crimes like stealing and drug dealing. They then took a right passing down 'wing H' for heavy security, which seemed to hold criminals that committed first degree murders and forgery. The Joker didn't understand why they were only in heavy security and not better surveillanced. Finally they got into an elevator, went down and took an immediate right which landed them in another wing called 'S.S.S.' an acronym for surveillance, security and stability. In paradox to its name it was actually were the crazies and suicides were kept. Upon leaving it was another left.

"Which wing are you putting him in?" Batman's gruff voice echoed throughout the quiet building.

"Wing M" the guard replied as they took yet another left down a new hall way and through two double doors. The other side revealed three floors high of cells and according to the guard 1,694 security officers. The Joker made a loud whistle at that pretending to be impressed. Evans hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his baton.

"That wasn't very nice" the Joker said resulting himself into a fit of giggles.

"Come on, lets get him to his cell already" Gordon exclaimed getting tired of the Joker's actions. They unhooked him from the dolly and pulled him up to the third floor.

"Every cell has the prisoner's name on the outside so that if someone goes missing we know exactly who it is" the guard said looking at Gordon. They had walked half way down the steel pathway leading to their destination until their tour guide guard stopped dead in his tracks. The Joker looked up just noticing they had stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" questioned Evans, slightly irritated that they had stopped. The guard motioned to the cell at his right…..it was empty.

"Who's Ace?" Evans asked reading the missing inmate's name plate.

"Our deadliest and most dangerous criminal in the whole facility and the 50 states" said the guard whose name the Joker just realized was Bradley.

"Let's get him secure first then we'll look for this Ace character" stated Gordon who had just turned around to realize that Batman was already gone searching. As they continued down the gate path they took a right to the other side of the room, where a young girl was leaning against the wall across from an empty cell with nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bradley yelled at the girl.

Gordon didn't understand why he had hollered at this girl that seemed no more than nineteen.

"I was observing our new inmate's cell" she replied, still staring at the empty cell. The Joker looked up realizing there was a female in the room now and his jaw would have dropped if he could have reacted. She was beautiful. He scanned her body over. She had straight black hair with deep crimson highlights. Her body was slender and curvy. She also had a slight tan and big baby blue eyes with perfect matching lips and nose.

"Your suppose to be in your cell, **NOT **greeting new prisoners!" Bradley was yelling again at the attractive female. She sighed clearly becoming annoyed by his actions.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie" she sighed again this time looking at him.

"Is that anyway to show our new friend how to socialize?" she batted her eyes innocently.

"I don't have time for games Ace" Bradley said coldly.

Wait this is Ace? Joker thought to himself. This is _the most deadly and dangerous person in the 50 states?_ You've got to be kidding me! He started laughing, he couldn't help it. They're all afraid of this little girl!

Everyone looked over at the Joker, who was bent over laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face. Everyone except for Ace and Bradley who was giving her death glares while she just smiled mischievously back at him.


	2. Learning The Ropes

It was morning the next day, after successfully getting Ace and the Joker into their cells last night, Charlie was hoping that today would go a little more smoothly. Instead though his supervisor, Lt. Dubovy, decided it would be best if he trained the new security guards.

After sighing heavily, Charlie downed the last of his coffee before getting up and heading out the door of the break room. His steel-toe boots echoed loudly throughout of the cement floor throughout the corridors. Even though he wasn't looking forward to babysitting the other guards, this was still his favorite time to be in Arayo.

'Everything is so peaceful and quiet, that is until the inmates wake up though', he thought.

He continued his way towards the first floor, passing the warden's office and "wing H". He proceeded into the elevator. As the doors were closing he pushed the button for the main level. The elevator started rumbling as it moved up. Along the way the doors opened on level two, revealing four guards holding Kript, an inmate, in chains.

"Sorry Charlie, but we have to get this psychopath to group therapy", one of the guards explained.

"It's okay, I've have to do the same in a few after I get with the whinny ass trainees".

Charlie stepped aside as they dragged Kript into the elevator. Back on track now, they finally exited the elevator on the main floor. Charlie went over to the head security post near the front door. At seeing Charlie the two corporals at the post, stood straight up and saluted.

"At ease men", Charlie commanded. They stopped saluting and the younger one of the two, Gibbs went behind the desk to grab a clip board with the new recruit's names. Charlie took the clip board and started reading it over as Sgt. Daniels walked over.

"Still training the pups I see", came the arrogant voice of Daniels. Charlie was not in the mood for his bull shit remarks today.

"Well someone's got to do it, we can't all be the back room jacking off to one of the inmates showering because you aren't getting any at home", Charlie rebuttled, enjoying the satisfaction of watching Daniel's face go from pink to ghost white.

"What didn't think I knew? Now go do something fucking productive", he watched as Daniels murmured something under his breath and marched off in defeat.

"Go Charlie!" the other corporal Jones shouted. Charlie laughed; it had been a long time since he had even smiled.

"Alright enough excitement, I gotta go meet the newbies", he called over his shoulder as he walked down the East Wing. As soon as he walked through the doors he was pummeled by the screaming and clanging of the more insane inmates. He continued to walk though, unmoved by his surroundings. It was so routine now that it didn't bother him. Passing the medical wing he took a left opposite the cell holdings and proceeded to Lt. Dubovy's office, where only one new guard stood. Charlie knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in", was the reply.

"Ah Charlie there you are, trouble on the main floor I heard".

"Nothing I couldn't handle" he replied, a smile tugging at his lips. The Lt. smiled back.

"This here is our new recruit, York"

"I thought there were suppose to be nineteen others", questioned Charlie.

"You and me both, but I received an unexpected call from the commissioner and he said that most of our new boys were caught with drug possession, so all they sent over was our scared shitless guard over here", he pointed at York who was indeed shaking immensely.

"You sure he didn't have any drugs", Charlie whispered to the Lt.

"Just train him and show him his post", Dubovy said while chuckling.

Sighing Charlie motioned for York to follow him. York followed Charlie down to the West corridor into a fairly-well sized room with everything from monitors to voice recorders; on the other side of the room was a one way mirror, over looking what seemed to be an interrogation cell.

"This is your station; you will be recording the video sessions the inmates have with doctors. Gary over here, will teach you the basics while I'm gone, got it?"

I think so….", York said.

'This kid is a real piece of work', Charlie thought.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute, don't do anything stupid", he called over his shoulder as he exited the door. Once the door shut, Charlie started running back down to "wing M". He passed through the two double doors breathing heavily. He stood there for a moment bent slightly over with his hands resting upon his knees. After a few more seconds he stood back up, running a hand through his short dark hair. He proceed up the three flights of stairs and over to the Joker's cell, who was sitting against the cement wall on the right. Charlie walked over to the bullet resistant glass door to Joker's cell, handcuffs in hand. He slid his identification card through the keypad located in the upper left corner. The machine beeped and lifted the door do that it was vertical to the spot it retracted from.

"Alright, up Joker, I have to get you to group therapy", he pulled him up off the ground.

"Then we're going to get rid of your shitty outfit". Charlie cuffed him and started leading him down the stairs.

"For your information the suit wasn't cheap", Joker answered.

"Just shut the fuck up". As Charlie said that he saw Ace being held by ten guards, escorting her to the same place as Joker. He stopped walking pulling the Joker to a halt as well. He looked back at Charlie, a scowl on his face, but Charlie wasn't even looking at him. Joker followed his gaze over to Ace, who was being thoroughly searched head to toe. She clearly was annoyed. As one of the guards started checking around her chest she head butted him in the nose causing it to bleed profusely. The guard screamed and fell to the floor.

"Secure her now!", Charlie commanded.

"Watch him", he pointed at Joker while looking at Gibbs. He did as he was told.

"Fucking perv!", Ace yelled at he guard. Charlie ran behind Ace and kicked her behind the knee, dropping her to the floor. Every nearby guard had their guns on her, ready to shoot at any time. Two paramedics came through the doors and lifted the guard to his feet, dragging him to the medical wing. Blood was all over the floor.

'This kid has fight in her, I like it', the Joker thought to himself.

"Come on shit face, let's get you to therapy", Gibbs said to Joker, pulling him out the door. Ace was still on the cement ground.

"I've got it from here", Charlie commanded to the remaining guards. They gave him questioning looks until Charlie nodded his head indicating he had every thing under control now. They lowered their guns and proceeded back to their posts. Charlie grabbed the chains between her cuffs and pulled Ace to her feet.

"Come on", was all he said as they continued in the same direction as Joker.


	3. Making New Friends

The white walls and ceiling lights was the only thing besides Ace that the Joker paid any attention to. He kept trying to glance behind the guard making sure she was still there. Ace just kept her head held high, ignoring Charlie. They got to the elevator and stepped inside just before the doors closed.

"What room is it in again?" questioned Gibbs.

"EW12"

"WW21." Ace stated, almost cutting Charlie off. Gibbs looked from Charlie to Ace; Charlie had frustration written all over his face, whereas Ace was calm with no hints of emotion anywhere. Joker stood there, head down, waiting.

"It's EW12 Ace, I've worked here for five years I would know."

"No you've worked here for four and a half years and have shitty direction skills."

"Don't start."

"I already did" was her reply.

"Um….maybe I shouldn't have asked", Gibbs whispered to Joker, while watching them continue to bicker.

"No you should have, it's entertaining", said Joker laughing.

"I've escaped this place many times, so I would know better than you."

"We'll just wait and see once we get there", Charlie stated angrily.

"Fine, end of conversation", Ace commanded. Gibbs waited along with Joker to see if Charlie would say something, surprisingly he didn't. The elevator was actually quiet now for once as they landed on the main floor. Joker and Gibbs exited last this time and followed Charlie to the West Wing. They stopped at room 21.

"WW21", Charlie cursed under his breath. Ace didn't need to see the room number to know she had been right. Instead she allowed her self to be pushed into a chair beside Joker. The heavy metal being locked on the outside echoed throughout the room. Dr. Phillips sat across from Ace in the circle of chairs. Joker looked around at the un-familiar faces.

"Well now that we're all here why don't we introduce ourselves to our newest inmate…..a mister Joker", she said pointing at him with her pencil.

"Kript why don't you start by explaining why you're here and stating your name", Phillips directed. Kript stood up from his chair looking dominatingly over at Joker.

"I'm Kript", he said in a deep, cool voice. "I was sentenced here for killing thirteen people by strangulation." He sat back down.

"I guess that means I'm next then", the skinny man next to Kript said in a high peppy voice.

"Oh boy", one of the others said.

"Well my name is Scud Rogers, I know nothing special right", he laughed, "anyway I'm here because I created 100 million in fake bills and used them to buy expensive things and eventually got caught, so…..here I am", he finished with a smile.

'I don't even know the kid and already I want to kill him' Joker thought menacingly. The doctor glanced over at the patient next to Scud, indicating it was his turn.

"Fine…..names Ray and I killed my wife, five year old son and unborn child out of a jealous rage." He then looked over at Shadow. Shadow just stared at the floor.

"Robert Longfellow a.k.a Shadow is here for stealing and armed robbery", Doctor Phillips told the group.

"He doesn't like to talk much", she explained.

"Doesn't like to talk? More like doesn't talk" the man on the other side of Joker commented.

"That's enough Hunter", the doctor ordered. Hunter just scoffed at her.

"Hog your turn", Ace said. He smiled at her.

"Okay, names Hog and I'm in this shit hole we call home because I was street racing, lost and because the winner got to keep the pink slip to my car. I took the closest thing next to me which happened to be a crow bar and went over and beat the winner's face in, but even that wasn't enough to convince him to give me my car back. So I took my lighter outta my pocket, took the pink slip back, poured gasoline all over his body and set him a blaze", he finished, "Your turn Joker."

"Uhh Hog, Ace goes first", the doctor insisted.

"Why? She never contributes anyway."

"Ace it's your turn", the doctor said. Ace just stared back at Phillips.

"Ace please, you never talk during our discussions", Phillips pleaded. Ace lifted her right index finger to her chin and made an expression that made her look like she was considering. Finally she said, "No I'm good", and slouched back into her chair. The door opened slightly. Sgt. Daniels poked his head into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt doc but we have a situation", he said.

"Okay, hold on; I 'll be right back", she told the inmates as she left the room.

"Awww, we don't get to finish group introductions", Hunter said sarcastically.

"Well if your really that upset about it, I'll introduce the rest of us", Ace replied. Hunter narrowed his eyes at her, a scowl on his face.

"Alright Joker, I'm Ace which you already know; obviously the guy next to you is Hunter Gage and he killed three officers while trying to escape with documents from the White House. Next to him is Leo Saint, ex- mercenary/ hitman. And of course next we have the lovely Hera, who has attempted suicide five times, maybe sixth times the charm there Hera. And last but not least is our newbie to crime Mr. Will Eastman who set a couple houses on fire last Christmas. And together we make one big happy fucking family", she said.

"Thanks a lot Ace", Hunter commented.

"Oh but I'm not done yet." Hunter looked at her with confusion on his face.

"This here is our newest inmate Joker and he is here because I had him sent here." Everyone including Joker was confused now.

"Um sorry but I think you got it wrong toots, I'm here because the people over at Arkham are too scared shitless of me to let me even near their facility", Joker replied.

"Isn't that something that you over heard Gordon say", she questioned innocently. Joker leaned in towards her.

"And how would you know that sweet cheeks?". She leaned in slightly and whispered;

"Just because I've never stepped foot in Gotham, doesn't mean I don't know every thing that goes on", she winked at him. The door opened causing both Joker and Ace to lean back into their chairs as if no conversation had taken place.

"Sorry that took so long everyone, we will have to continue this session tomorrow instead", Phillips said as guards started filling the small space. They started escorting the inmates out of the room one by one. Joker was the last to leave, with a guard tugging him down the hall to the medical wing into another room. A woman looking to be in her sixties greeted them.

"Well what can I do for you fine gentle men?". Joker rolled his eyes.

"He needs his new uniform", the guard said gruffly.

"Keep it up with that voice and some one might mistake you for Batman", the Joker laughed. The guard just ignored him.

"What wing?", she asked casually.

"Maximum Security." The nurse opened a deep white drawer revealing different colored uniforms, all coded for each wing. White; S.S.S. Orange; "L" wing Green; "H" wing and Black; "M" wing.

"Name", she asked.

"Joker." She started shuffling through the outfits.

"Ah here it is", she said pulling out a uniform and handing it to Joker.

"We will let you change in private." The woman and the officer exited the room waiting just outside, Joker looked the jump suit over. The front zipped up to the neck from the waist, his name was already on the tag. Arayo was printed in red letters on the upper, middle back. He set it down on the medical bed next to him. He took of his tie, vest, shirt, and pants and slipped on the suit, zipping it to just below where his neck line started. The sleeves were long so he rolled them up to his elbows so that at least some of his trademark look was still there.

'Not bad', he thought. He looked down at his name tag where Joker was printed in white.

'As if no one know my name already'. The guard and nurse re-entered the room.

"Sorry, but you only get five minutes to change", she apologized. She passed him a black pair of shoes; Joker reluctantly put them on. She noticed he had rolled up the sleeves on his outfit.

"I see you've already made changes to you already made modifications too", she laughed, " I expected it, all the inmates do that, but you haven't seen their outfit yet have you?". She then handed the guard a white tee-shirt and red, plaid, flannel PJ pants, which Joker had seen the others wearing this morning.

"Alright, breakfast time", the guard said leading him down the hall again taking a right. They entered a brightly lit cafeteria. The guard took off his cuffs and left Joker standing there. Almost every inmate in Arayo was there. The large room had about fifty tables scattered throughout the space. On the back wall were trays and a breakfast buffet. Some one went behind Joker and playfully swung his arm around his neck, making Joker tense a little.

"Nice to see you made it man", came Hogs voice. Joker laughed slightly, as Hog let go to stand in front of him. Hogs uniform was the same as Joker's but he had the zipper down to his waist with the arms tied together in the front.

"You gonna stand there or come sit with us?", he asked. He led the way over to a table in the middle of the room. Everyone that had been in therapy was there except for Kript, Hera and Ace.

"We grabbed you some food already", Hog said handing Joker a plate of pancakes.

"Glad you could join us", Scud said as Joker sat down.

"Didn't have much of a choice", stated Joker.

"Ace wasn't kidding when she said your only here because of her", Hog said trying to change the subject.

"What makes you so sure?", Joker asked looking slightly amused.

"Well when Ace says she the main reason for some thing happening, she almost always is", Scud insisted.

"Plus it's also kinda strange don't ya think, that the day before you transferred here, Ace just walked right in the front door of this building, on her own terms and went right up to Charlie and held her wrists out so he could cuff her and through her into a cell." Scud raised his eyes brows at Hog. Hog looked Joker right in the eye.

"Face it, Ace is only here to meet you and you're here because she has an interest in you, which is dangerous." The Joker laughed at this explanation.

"Your talking about me being here on some one else's terms and that it's dangerous because that little girl has an 'interest' in me." He said in between chuckles.

"Alright, don't believe me then", Hog muttered.

"Here comes trouble", Scud said lowering his head.

"Hey, new guy!", Kript walked over. Joker glanced up from his try at Kript.

"Hey I'm talking to you", he said irritantly at Joker. Hog stood up.

"You need to leave Kript, before you get hurt", Hog warned.

"Oh what are you going to do, flick me on the nose and say bad dog", he replied, "Admit it, without that crow bar you can't do shit to me." He turned to Joker and leaned over the table. Joker continued eating. He had lost interest ever since he saw Kript walking over. Kript knocked the tray to the floor, causing the entire room to look in their direction. Joker sighed.

"Hog was right when he said you should leave before you get hurt", he looked back up at him. On the outside Joker was calm, but his eyes revealed the angry animal on the inside.

"No one wants to mess with you because of Ace, but that little bitch isn't here to protect any of you, so it's just me and you", Kript commented. There was a tap on his shoulder. He stood up straight again and turned around only to meet the eyes of one extremely pissed off Ace.


	4. Make You Scream

**Author's Note****: Hi everyone I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to write chapter four, I had a bad case of writer's block and I've recently gone through a tough time in my life with some personal things, but I'm back on track now and I'm working now on chapter five so please enjoy! :)**

**Also****: Special thanks to ****smrtrthnu93****, ****wolves-rain-chick****, ****Tater94****, and ****AlmostAVampire**** for reviewing, it really means a lot to me.**

"Now, which one of you wants to explain what happened?" Glen Stiles, Arayo's warden said calmly sitting behind his desk. Lt. Dubovey stood next to him with a SPAZ-12 in his hands. The warden looked from Ace to Kript, trying to determine with his eyes who would give first.

"Segchedmue", Kript mumbled.

The warden's eyebrows furrowed causing deep wrinkles to form into his dark skin. He looked at Dubovey for an explanation.

"She broke his bottom jaw, knocked out six teeth, and cut off most of his tongue", he recited from memory. "In return we had to wire his mouth shut". Stiles sighed,

"Well get him a piece of paper or somethin' because either way I'm going to find out how this happened". The guard standing behind Kript left the room to fill the warden's request.

"So what did he do to you?" Stiles looked over to Ace, "You don't seem to have any bodily harm done". Ace didn't answer as she continued to evaluate the office.

"Don't tell me she can't talk either", he questioned Dubovey again.

"She can speak perfectly fine sir, she just won't", Charlie interjected. Stiles looked from Charlie to Dubovey.

"Well pardon my French boys but this if fucking ridiculous, you mean to tell me that I have one who can't talk and one who can but refuses to!" The guard that had left re-entered the room with a white board and marker in his hands and gave them to Kript, who started writing vigorously. The warden's body relaxed as Kript had Dubovey hand him the board.

"Finally we're getting somewhere", he exclaimed exhaustedly. He looked down at the board only to become frustrated once more.

"Can anyone else read this shit because I can't?" He held the board up revealing what looked to be chicken scratch. Everyone shook their heads no. Stiles let out a heavy sigh as he set the board on the desk and began to rub his temples.

"Would you please escort Mr. Kript to his cell and let me have a moment alone with Ace". Four guards unhooked Kript and dragged him out of the room. Dubovey and a reluctant Charlie waited outside the door. Stiles sat back in his chair and stared at Ace, tapping his fingers on the desk. She glanced at him before returning her gaze to the maps of Gotham and Mahtog on the wall.

"I know who you are Ace", he began.

"You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that", she replied casually.

"So you can talk, I was beginning to worry". She laughed softly and looked at him causing Stiles to shift around uncomfortably in his seat.

"Now…..do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Why do you want to know so badly what I did to that piece of shit?" she studied him.

"Because it's my job as a warden".

"You're lying". He stared at her slightly startled.

"Excuse me?"

"You're only interested because you're curious, it's okay you know,…..to be curious, it's human nature".

"I'm sorry but you're terribly mistaken", he sputtered out.

"Deny it if you want, either way we both know the truth".

"If you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" She laughed again, sending chills down his spine.

"You just did".

"That's not what I meant Ace and don't get smart with me", he was becoming angry again. Ace rolled her eyes at his attempt to scare her.

"Fine, ask away oh mighty one", she smiled.

"If you thought you already knew the answer to your own question, then why did you want me to answer it?"

"Because I wanted to see if you'd lie to me and you did, which takes balls by the way because not most people will do that", she said a smile still on her face.

"I see….well…..will you tell me what happened now?"

"No".

"Ace answer me!", he slammed his fist down on the desk. She smirked at him.

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely….….."

-Earlier That Day-

"…that little bitch isn't here to protect any of you, so it's just me and you". Ace tapped Kript on the shoulder causing him to straighten up and turn around. Fear flashed in his eyes for a brief second as he starred back at her.

"Well, if it isn't the-", he was cut off by Ace's fist connecting with his jaw. Before he could retaliate she tackeled him to the cafeteria table, straddling him as she delivered punch after punch to his face, while holding the collar of his uniform.

"Ace he's not worth it", Hog pulled her off of him while she continued to try and get at Kript, her knuckles covered in his blood. Hunter helped Hog keep her restrained, giving Kript a chance to get off the table and onto the floor. His mouth had gotten the worst of it. He spit blood out onto the floor next to him.

"Yeah Ace, I'm not worth it", Kript smiled a bloody grin up at her, causing blood to drip down onto his green uniform.

"Besides….", he studied her, "you're just a cunt with daddy issues aren't you?" Ace was now even more pissed than before, she pushed against Hog and Hunter desperately, but they wouldn't budge. Kript stood up hiding a tray behind his back, just as Ace kicked Hog in the balls and elbowed Hunter in the face and kneed his in the abdomen, dropping both of them to the floor. Before she could counter, Kript swung the tray into her rib cage knocking the wind out of her, a loud crack echoed throughout the cafeteria. Ace didn't have to feel the pain to know her ribs were possibly broken. She clutched at her stomach, while lying on her side but refused to make a sound. He loomed over her.

"You're not so tough now are you?" he said mockingly as he rolled her over to sit on her stomach. She looked up at him with no emotion.

"That might not make you scream, but this will". He locked his hands around her neck and squeezed, applying enough pressure to break her esophagus. Still though no sound escaped her lips, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She pretended to struggle against him before quickly wrapping her legs around his neck and pulling him backwards. His head collided with the cement, disorienting him as she took a tray into her hands. He got up slowly only to stumble back on his knees to gaze up at her.

"You know…", she said exhaustedly, admiring the tray, "I owe you one". She looked back at him menacingly before slamming the tray across his face, making him cry out in pain and breaking his jaw. She stood over him this time.

"On second thought", she paused to take out a knife hidden under her pant leg, "I owe you two". She said kneeling on one leg as she grabbed his face in her hands. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness as he looked up at her. She pressed the switchblade causing the blade to pop out into place.

"Now stay with me", she smiled, "because I want you to feel this…..because this will really make you scream". Ace forced his mouth open and began cutting his tongue, being sure to go slowly with the dull blade. Kript screamed and wiggled under her body as she continued cutting the soft flesh, blood pooled and spurted out of his mouth, covering Ace. She finished cutting the last of his tongue off just as security guards busted through the doors. They quickly tackeled Ace to the ground and cuffed her, pulling her to her feet, while paramedics looked at Kript's limp body. She smirked at Joker with a blood spattered face before being forced past him and out the doors.


	5. Bad Memories

**Author's Note****: I'm sorry again that it has taken me so long to update Aces and Jokers but I have finally finished chapter five and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Also****: Special thanks to ****wolves-rain-****chick, ****Liberty Blake****, ****forgetmenotflowers ****for reviewing it means a lot to me and it helps me want to continue writing and pushes me to become a better writing for everyone one, thank you again! – Kcam1621 :D **

Present Time

"…..then I was sent to the showers, changed my uniform and set in this chair", she finished.

The room was silent as Stiles tried to collect his thoughts.

"Can I go now?"

"Now why was that so hard to tell me?" Stiles asked ignoring her question. He had tried to keep his voice calm and mellow but instead it had come out the opposite way. Ace looked at him slightly amused.

"Don't tell me you're scared now of little old me?" she raised an eyebrow, followed by a sadistic grin.

"I am **NOT** afraid of you Ace", he confronted her. He puffed out his chest, showing that he had gained some confidence back, but it vanished as quickly as it had come. He starred wide eyed as Ace threw her hand cuffs on his desk and stood up to walk in front of him, so that only a thick piece of metal lay between them.

"How about now?" Her voice was filled with darkness and warning. Stiles face revealed that he was too petrified to move let alone speak. Ace laughed causing him to jump, before resting her elbows on the desk and resting her head between her hands.

"By the way", she picked up the white board, "Kript was trying to warn you not to be left alone with me"; Ace said it as if it was clear as day, while tossing the board aside.

"Now", she looked at Stiles," I have a question for you"….

Somewhere Else In Arayo

"There's no way that's real". Hog starred at the screen, watching a man saw off his own foot.

"Well, duh that's why their called "movies", Hunter replied before shoving popcorn into his mouth. Joker looked over at them from the recliner with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"I've done worse to people than that", he mumbled plainly. Will glanced nervously at him from his place on the floor, watching as Joker turned back to the show.

"Why are we even watching this? It's stupid!" Hog announced the obvious.

"I don't fucking know", Hunter joined in again.

"I wonder where Ace is", Hera spoke up quietly.

"Probably gettin' the chair…..ya know…bzzzz!" Hunter started imitating electricity going through his body. Hera's face suddenly became very pale.

"Yeah if they could catch her", Leo laughed. Shadow rolled his eyes while getting up and moving to sit in the corner.

"What's his problem?"

"I don't know Leo, why don't you go ask him!" Hog laughed alongside Hunter.

"Idiots", Joker thought to himself, shaking his head.

"Don't worry Hera", Hog said his laughter dying down, "I'm sure Ace is fine", he gave her a reassuring grin and a wink. She smiled back and relaxed her body. A guard entered the room and walked over to Hera.

"Come on Hera time for your meds". She got up quietly and followed him out the door.

"Hey Hog", Will looked up at him, "what's wrong with Hera?"

"She's concerned for Ace", he stated simply while watching the screen.

"I know that but…..why?" Hog sighed loudly before looking at Will.

"Ace is…..in a really bizarre sense….like a sister to Hera. She's always protected her from the perverts here and even talked her out of suicide a couple times."

"But Ace is such a…" Will pondered for his next word.

"Badass?"

"Bitch?"

"Manipulater?"

"Hot-Head?"

"Crazy freak?" Everyone except Joker and Shadow started shouting out words to fill in the blank.

"Well…yeah" Will continued.

"That's what makes it weird dumb shit", Leo retorted.

"Then why does Ace pick on her so much?"

"Fuck if I know", Hog answered, "You guys seem to think I'm a fucking dictionary on Ace's life".

"Well you're the only one that knows more personal things then stories and rumors like us".

"Look, I only know the shit I know because Ace and I talked when we got put in solitary together a while back. I don't even know if any of this shit is true! She could have lied to me; she's famous for doing that you know".

"Oh…."

"Look, if you really want to know stuff about her why don't you just ask instead of bothering me with questions all the damn time"?

"Ask me what?" Most of them jumped at the voice and looked behind Hunter to see none other than Ace leaning over the couch and looking around the group questionably.

"Why do you always assume it's about you?" Hunter replied irritant.

"Because you guys are always talking about me", she smiled,"And also because I have eyes and ears everywhere." She motioned for Hog and Hunter to move aside as she gracefully swung her leg over the back of the sofa and plopped down on the cushion.

"So", Ace cleared her throat, "Who wants to ask me a question?" Everyone sat quietly, debating in their minds whether or not to speak. Ace glanced around the group again.

"Oh come on, your all talking about me and apparently have a ton of questions and **NO ONE** suddenly has anything to say the moment I enter the room?" she raised an eyebrow and waited. The silence was beginning to become unbearable.

"The reason they aren't answering you toots is because they're all afraid of what you'll do to them if they ask the wrong question", Joker finally spoke up. He sat up from laying on the recliners arm rest and leaned back into the soft material, before quickly leaning forward and resting his elbows against his knees and letting his arms hang out over his legs. He watched her as she went from confused to laughter.

"I know", she said in between laughs, "I just like hearing that they're afraid". Joker continued to watch her every move to find out more about how she reacted to certain things.

"Here", she looked at him, "I'll ask the first question to start things", he finished his sentence.

"Shoot", she smiled, still looking at him. Everyone else watched in anticipation.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one", she answered honestly.

"Why would you ask her that?" Will finally spoke up.

"It's a mentality test", Ace said while still looking Joker in the eyes, "Depending on your favorite color, you have a certain killing personality as well as mental personality, because I don't have one it means I have no one way of killing someone or thinking the same way twice…in short I'm not a one trick pony, you'll get something different every time", she leaned back comfortably into the sofa still starring at Joker.

"Another example is Joker here", she finally looked at Will.

"Ya see he likes purple and green if I'm not mistaken", she paused, "green means he doesn't have a one track mind, that he is constantly doing things…and purple….well purple is when you don't care how you kill someone as long as their dead". She finished her explanation.

"She's smarter than I thought", Joker said mentally.

"Okay…I have a question", Leo spoke up.

"Shoot", she smiled.

"…..Did you really kill all those people in Shifton twelve years ago?" She turned her head in Leo's direction now. After meeting her icy stare, he shuffled around uncomfortably under Ace's gaze. She sat quietly, pondering whether or not to reveal the truth or walk out of the room. Ace had never liked talking about Shifton; it was a memory she had been fighting for years and had hoped would discontinue haunting her. The only problem with that plan had been that no one could ever let it move on and become one with the past. But of course that was her own fault in Ace's eyes, because Shifton is where everything had begun for her. The fame, the killings, the notorious name that spread throughout the world, the name that made criminals shake with fear of ever running into her and others plead for mercy before their screams filled the dark alley ways under a bright moon. It had all started there… and to Ace…..it wasn't a story to share with everyone…..

She stood up quickly and walked out of the room to find Charlie…..she was ready to go back to her cell now. The rest of them watched her silently leave; trying to search each other's eyes as to why she had reacted so weirdly, but as usual no one had the answer…..


	6. Escape?

**Author's Note****: I apologize again for the delay in the story's continuation and I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter! Thanks!**

**Also****: Special thanks to ****Liberty Blake,****ponzi382****, and ****Gee-XOXO**** for reviewing! – Kcam1621**

_The little girl cowered in the corner, shaking with fear as two shadows entered the room. She peeked her eyes open only to find herself looking back at a young girl almost her age from across the space, next to her stood a much taller figure, a man perhaps. Only the moon light from a small window above her showed her their faces as they closed in on her, a voice whispered in the darkness._

"_Kayden", it was a firm command. The smaller of the two stopped proceeding and looked back at the other. Kayden was her name, the petrified girl concluded as she watched with anticipation of what they had in store for her…on second though she didn't want to think about it….._

"_Yes father?" Kayden answered. _

"_Remember why we are doing this", he stated simply. Her eyes revealed that she knew what his words meant as she slowly smiled while turning her attention back to the small helpless creature. _

"_Please….." The girl began. Kayden laughed at her attempt to plea her way out of this. Hera….that was this pitiful creature's name she now remembered. Hera was in her second grade class, a quiet one she had always been, well for an eight year old anyway. She had always disliked the quiet ones; something about the way they moved and looked at you with innocent eyes….it gave her the creeps. But for some reason she could not shake the feeling that this one was different. Her father looked on as his daughter crouched down next to one of the things that took life for granted. That is why he had always taught his own to stand and fight and LIVE from life, not throw it away and let the weak scurry their way through it with their meaningless foolishness and idiocracy. _

"_Hera?" She looked up to see Kayden placing her small hand against her shoulder. Her eyes were no longer filled with hardness but rather…..understanding? There was silence now as they stared at one another for what seemed like hours. After concluding her thoughts, Kayden spoke softly._

"_Would you like to live?" Hera's heart must have skipped a beat because she asked her to repeat the question to make sure she had heard correctly. Kayden smiled again but a more sincere smile, not a killer's smirk._

"_I said…would you like to live?" She had heard her clearly she thought, but her mind still pondered the one question a curious mind always asks…_

"_Why?" She finally spilled. Kayden stopped smiling now and let her hand drop to her lap, causing Hera to believe she should have kept her mouth shut. _

"_Would you rather I killed you?" She tilted her head as a dog would and waited for an answer. Immediately Hera vigorously shook her head with wide eyes. She didn't smile again but she nodded her head in approval rather than in annoyance. Hera sighed deeply and rested her face among her hands, realizing how close she had come to death. Kayden got up from her spot on the floor and looked at her father for praise. He made a small gesture before leaving the two alone in the basement and walking up the wooden stairs. The tiny horizontal marks on her wrists had showed Kayden, Hera's understanding of death was much stronger than most others, much like her own. Her father's okay with her decision excited her that much more with her plans for this new play toy. She turned around and gently pulled at Hera's elbow, making her stand up and hesitantly follow her up the narrow creaking stairway and into a new life…_

Ace woke up silently, covered in sweat, only to find herself glaring at the ceiling above her. Another nightmare, no surprise she thought as she slowly sat up and rested her arms in her lap. She starred around at the room. The once painted walls were turning a black from the cement underneath trying to find its way back to the surface, while the chips and cracks made their last attempts to keep the white to appear intact. The floor was stained a deep brown from the different amounts of blood she had lost over the years due to multiple altercations with other inmates. They had always kept this room just for her, expecting to have her become a resident once more. Oh how she hated this place, it was nothing like home to her, but she had put herself in this god fore-saken shit hole again with no one to blame…..well except for him…..the Joker.

He had intrigued her to no end these past few months since he put Gotham in shambles and gained a notorious reputation. So much so that his name made its way to Mahtog and into Ace's ear. The crimes he committed and his story seemed out of the ordinary….that's what had drawn him to her, the difference he had created between himself and the normal scum bags of these cities. It wasn't his name or odd styles of killing that had won Ace over, but instead his irregularity in crime and multiple track mind that eventually lead to a sensible moral of the whole ordeal. Even Hera had told her this Joker character was enough to at least check into and that she wasn't losing her mind.

Hera was the first to enter the asylum for Ace so she could get an idea of what she needed and where, so when she decided to check out she could. She remembered the plan perfectly, placing two of her own as guards, one as a doctor, and several others as the inmates they truly are. Everything had gone according to plan excluding a few minor errors and timing issues. Ace was very content with her surroundings for the most part, she just needed to figure out what would convince Joker to follow them when they left. He seemed interested thus far, but she wanted to dig deeper into his mind and leave a fingerprint of her own madness inside…

Ace lay back down and slowly rested her head on the pillow, letting the soft material sink into her skin. She decided it was best to put her thoughts of the Joker aside for now and make a move when the right time came and pulled the blanket over her before longingly falling asleep…

Their usual group had been brought together once again for group therapy Doctor Philips, pointed out as she checked each name off her list. Joker glanced over at Ace who seemed rather happy since their last encounter in the recreational room. In fact she almost glowed, but his thoughts were brought back to reality before the thoughts of intimate situations overcame his mind.

"Okay, today we are going to share with each other past memories to see if we can extinguish some of the hate and anger within you all", Philips tried to sound encouraging. Most rolled their eyes, while the others laughed. The doctor cleared her throat before concluding her ideas.

"Would anyone like to go first?" They glanced at one another to see who would chicken out first into the doctor's little mind game, while Ace slowly raised her hand in the air.

"Ace?" Philip's shock got the best of her as she pulled back into professionalism and restated her initial question.

"Sorry…..I mean…YOU, want to go first?" She starred in disbelief as Ace nodded.

"…O….okay then". Ace sat up a little taller than normal and quickly glanced in Hera's direction before speaking.

"I…was asked yesterday, by Leo…if I really killed all those people in Shifton 12 years ago….." she started slowly and hesitant. She looked down at the floor before meeting the eyes of Doctor Philips.

"It's okay Ace we are NOT here to judge, only help", she smiled. Ace smiled back before gesturing she understood and continuing.

"I…..did…..kill them…" Ace stated slowly. As the tension and anticipation for her to keep going was becoming more extremely apparent throughout the room. One the other side of the two way mirror Charlie pressed the record button on the microphone.

"I was eight years old at the time", she paused," Or maybe nine, honestly I don't quite remember…" she trailed off again, "honestly…I don't really remember any of it…." She looked around at her audience.

"I get fragments in my dreams and nightmares every once in a while, along with mental pictures of my hands covered in blood, stranger's faces and my mother screaming and my father's voice, saying something inaudible to me…" She started playing with the seam on her shirt.

"But I DO know I killed them….just like I was breed to be a killer and enjoy it." Ace gained her signature smirk back to her lips.

"Ace, if someone made you to believe that killing was a good thing then you don't have to kill, you can become a completely different person if you let me help." Philips offered. Ace however ignored her hand out and continued.

"I won't lie by saying I hate what I am because I don't, I love the rush of the kill and the thrill of hunting someone unsuspecting down and slicing them open. I like the feeling of being invincible and feeding off the fear of others. I love the adrenaline and the power that comes with the job, it's a drug to me….my addiction….." She smiled up at Doctor Philip's who became increasingly uncomfortable as each second pasted. Ace stood from her chair now and slowly walked towards her.

"And NO ONE, especially YOU", she looked her directly in the eyes, "will take that away from me." Was the last thing Ace said before attacking Philips, causing them both to topple over backwards as Hera took the opportunity to make a run for the door…..


	7. Some Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note****: Thank you all so much for the feedback! It is helping me to better determine where I want to take this story and how to add some more drama and excitement! Love you all!**

**Also****: Special thanks to ****forgetmenotflowers****, ****vampirelover14**** and ****ChloeB18**** for reviewing! All my reviewer's and fans mean the world to me! **

**P.S.****: A very special shout out to ****ponzi382 ****for your suggestions! And to**** ChloeB18****! – Kcam1621 **

**P.S.S:**** I know I have been promising an update for a long time now and I apologize. Thank you for your patience with me and I promise to have the next chapter up soon. 3 **

Hera rushed out the door, meeting a visibly infuriated Charlie. Instead of confronting him though, she began running down the hall in the other direction, leaving Charlie standing there dumb founded. Inmates trampled him as they scurried out the door. Ace stood up. After driving her knife through the doctor's skull, a pool of blood had begun to cover the floor. She turned around, almost bumping into the Joker in the process. He looked from her face to the body lying on the floor. Before he could say anything, Ace gave him a smile and slid out the door, carefully stepping over Charlie. He instinctively followed her, dodging other criminals in the process. As they entered the main hall, guards and inmates battled one another for dominance and freedom.

"Stop!"

Charlie was running up to them now. Ace picked up a dropped bat and smashed the open all switch, allowing all cells in the Asylum to release everyone. Loud screaming was heard as a mob of the insane chased guards down the long hallway towards them. Ace tugged at Joker's arm, indicating it was time to run again. They dodged through the front lobby, reaching the key pad. Her grasp dropped from his arm, leaving it to hang by his side. A guard was huddled in the corner shaking and rocking back and forth. She pulled him to his feet.

"No please!" he begged as Ace shoved his hand against the scanner.

"Identification accepted", it claimed as doors opened, leading them to the outside world. She snapped the unsuspecting guard's neck, allowing his body to drop on the floor. All nearby inmates scattered through the opening with Ace and Joker close behind. The fresh air hit her lungs hard along with the bright lights outside….

Ace woke up with a blinding light in her face. She quickly blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light before trying to sit up which she found to be a mistake as pain instantly shot through her body, immediately causing her to lay back down.

"I see you have finally woken". Ace looked to her left where a doctor was filling out papers.

"You took quite the fall back there" he chuckled. She gave him a confused look, making him realize she could not remember.

"While you were in therapy you fainted and knocked your head off a chair. Luck for you an inmate caught you before you hit the floor. We rushed you in here as soon as possible to stop the bleeding." Brief memories started flooding back to her now in pieces, still not fully making her understand the whole story.

"She's bleeding again…." Ace was too busy listening to the doctor that she did not even see Charlie sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed, watching her like a hawk.

"Indeed it is", Doctor Forester carefully re-examined Ace's wound.

"I'll go get some gauze on my way to dropping these papers off to the warden" he finished inspecting her, before leaving the room in silence.

"Are there any cameras in this room?" Ace questioned.

"Nope", Charlie replied with a smile. Ace slowly and successfully sat up this time and leaned back against the wall.

"….Are you okay?" She let out a sigh.

"I should be as long as I don't go knocking myself in the head with chairs", she laughed while touching her bandages. She winced as her hands examined how deep the cut actually was. She had really done a number on herself this time. Charlie looked at her, wondering if he spoke his mind would she stay quiet and listen or kick the shit out of him.

"Go ahead and say it", she turned her head looking at him. He hated it when she did that, he always felt uncomfortable under her gaze, almost like she could see into his soul and instantly knew everything he had ever done.

"What?" he blinked at her a few times pretending to be confused. Ace sighed again.

"Something's on your mind that you want to say so just say it rather than play dumb". She was going to get it out of him eventually one way or another. Now it was his turn to sigh.

"…I'm sorry…" he finally spilled.

"Oh come **ON** Chris! Don't start that shit now", she finally had lost all patience and became irritated.

"Well geesh! I'm sorry that I feel bad about not being able to protect you while you're in here Ace!". 'Charlie' stood up and started pacing, while Ace scoffed.

"First off don't **EVER **raise your voice to me again", she glared at him, "And second grow some balls! God! You're the one who begged and pleaded with me to let you come in on this job so for Christ sakes, **DON'T **make me regret it just because you decided to grow a vagina and wuss out!" She was pissed, he could tell….and she was right, he had begged to come along…he plopped back down into his chair. Ace was muttering something angrily under her breath, while Chris thought back to when he had asked to come along. He was still new to Ace's group at the time and hadn't yet been allowed on any jobs with her yet. He wanted to prove himself and had become anxious, bugging her constantly until one day she snapped at him. She would have killed him too if Hera had not intervened, saying to at least give him a chance. Ace had reluctantly agreed before stomping up the stairs, slamming every door behind her. And now he felt embarrassed for being so weak in front of her. He glanced at her, seeing she was slowly starting to calm down. The doctor re-entered the room. He walked over to Ace replacing her bandages quickly so that the blood loss would be minimal.

"There", he said satisfied with his work, "You're free to go now". With that Ace hopped off her medical bad and B lined it for the door. Chris caught up to her in time to slap cuffs around her wrists before leading the way out towards the elevator. She followed him silently into the elevator waiting for the doors to close before speaking.

"Who caught me?" She couldn't help but be curious.

"Joker" was his reply as they stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the rec room.

'Hmmm…..maybe I won't have to find a way for him to follow me after all', She thought, smiling to herself about what was to come, now she just needed to confirm that she was right….

"Let me out!" Hera's voice echoed off the walls of her cell. Earlier when she saw Ace faint, she had immediately taken her from Joker's arms and started shaking her unresponsive body trying to wake her up. All the others had just sat there as guards piled into the small room and pulled her away from Ace. She had to watch as they gently put Ace on a stretcher and carried her down the hall. Hera fought against them with everything she had, but it hadn't gotten her any closer to Ace, instead they threw her into a padded cell and told her nothing about Ace's condition. Hera screamed out of frustration before kicking the door.

"Alright Hera…" she heard before the door opened revealing a guard holding a syringe.

"…Since you cannot seem to calm down on your own, we're going to give you a little help". He started towards her with two other guards towing behind him. They reached for her arms but barely had time to touch her before she grabbed the bigger one's arm and twisted it behind him. She kicked the other in the face, knocking him to the floor. The guard still holding the needle attempted to stick her with it but instead caught the guard she was holding. He instantly fell to the floor as Hera ducked past the one still standing and out the door, locking it. Hera ran down the corridors searching frantically for Ace, when finally out of the corner of her eyes she saw Chris putting her in the rec room. He allowed Hera to run past him and into the room, colliding with Ace's back hugging her tightly. Ace stiffened before looking back to see Hera hugging her. She awkwardly hugged her back, while turning around. Ace pulled Hera away from her slightly, looking down t her.

"Hera, you okay?" Ace barley finished her sentence before being sucked into another hug.

"Hey, hey it's okay Hera" she attempted to sooth her. 'Ugg', she thought,' I'm so not good at this!'. Hog cleared his throat making the pair turn around. Everyone was staring at them.

"What the **FUCK **are you all looking at?" Ace snapped. They all quickly turned back to their activities.

"Ace…." Hera's voice was quiet.

"I'm okay Hera, now shut up and tell me why you're here". She felt her shrug against her. Ace sighed and continued hugging her. Joker never took his eyes off the two. He would never allow any of his men to get that close to him, but why did Ace allow it? She was an enigma to him, but he liked it. To him it was just another game and he couldn't wait to break this one.


	8. Innocence Is Crimson

**Author's Note:**** Again I know it has been a long time since I last wrote anything and I apologize, but I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

**P.S. ****: special thanks to ****Gen3683icy6****, ****funny-kitty****, ****kitcool**** , ****uzumito****, ****BookwormStrawberry**** , ****ChloeB18 ****and ****niki jinx.**

It had been a couple weeks since Ace's incident and things had been unusually quiet around the asylum. So much so that the warden decided to double security every where in the building, afraid that if he did not take extra precautions now he would regret it later. Stiles looked down at the moutain of paperwork in front of him, tapping his pen against the desk in boredum. A long sigh escaped his lips as his eyes tried to focus on what was in front of him, but exhaustion was slowly creeping up on him. He had not slept a wink since his last encounter with Ace. He wanted her out of his asylum, but the courts were not budging saying she would probably plead insanity before ever making it to a jail cell. Frustrated, he slams his pen against his desk and leans back into his chair. He lets out another sigh as his eyes slowly open and close before before he finally gives into sleep.

Flashlights danced in the dark, as several gaurds made their way up the stairs in Wing M. Their heavy booted footsteps echoed loudly off the walls, waking up most inmates on their way by. Ace sat up from her bed and walked over to her cell door, assuming that they were coming for her. Not that they had a reason to; she had been behaving herself as of late for Hera's sake, which was driving her crazy. So many times, especially in the past few days, she had wanted someone's blood to spill. She was craving it, the warm liquid all over her body as she gutted her victum and laughed over his dying corpse.

"The shrinks would be having a field day if they could read minds", she said aloud, smiling to herself. The guards were getting closer now. Ace stood there patiently as them came into her view, waiting for them to cuff her as per normal. Ace watched them walk right to her cell and then continue past her to the next row. She tilted her head to the side as a dog would confused. Then it occured to her that they were after...

"Joker on your feet!", a guard yelled pointing his flashlight into the Joker's face. Joker slowly stood up from his bed as the guards entered his tiny room making it seem even smaller than it already was.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Joker giggled at himself as he was being handcuffed.

"We are taking you to a nice padded cell for a while for what you did", the same gaurd that had told him to get on his feet answered.

"Oh really? And just what might that be? Hmmm?", Joker questioned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you are being charged with murder".

"Which one? Because there have been so many that I lose track some times" Joker laughed as a guard handcuffed him.

"The death of Scud Rodgers and Ray Henning". Was the reply as they escorted Joker down the hall. Joker unwillingly followed them to the first flight of stairs, but noticed something on the way by that the guards didn't. They continued down to the next flight of stairs, as Joker started to laugh causing the inmates they went by to back away from their cell doors.

"What the fuck is so funny?", the guard asked Joker stopping their little group and turning around to face him.

"Oh nothing, it's just that for once I'm innocent!", Joker said causing him to to laugh harder, "Oh the irony!", he exclaimed. The guard made his way over to Joker, getting in his face. Joker stopped his laughing.

"You wanna know what's even more ironic than that?", the guard looked him right in the eyes with a smile on his face, unafraid of the monster before him, "is that no matter what you say, no matter what you do, no one is ever going to believe you." the guard started to chuckle, "Now that is funny." the guard said pulling away from Joker with a smile plastered on his face. Joker starred back at him for a minute, glarring.

"Aww, is the little piggy mad because he didn't get to go 'WEE' all the way home tonight and is stuck here with me." Joker said with malice in his voice. The guard responded by kneeing him in the abdomen before starting their trek down the next flight of stairs. As they stepped off the second flight of stairs however they felt a liquid cascade over them causing them to stop their group once more. The lead guard reached around to the back of his neck, wiping something from it. He frowned down in confusion at the smeared red droplet on his fingers. He looked above him only to wish he hadn't, finding a security officer hanging upside down, his blood steadily dripping from his lifeless corpse. The men behind Joker almost dropped their guns at the sight before them as a sinister smile spread across Joker's face. The guards quickly covered their noses, but for some it was too late and they were already gagging.

"Let's move it!" he ordered causing his guards to trot behind him to the last staircase ahead. The first guard barely had time to take his first step off the stairs and onto the main floor before slipping on some water and onto the ground. The guards behind him stopped in their tracks. He looked back at them, cursing to himself before following their gaze to the space in front of him. He gagged as he suddenly noticed it wasn't water he had slipped in as he thought before, but a pool of crimson. And as he looked around the room he noticed that everything else was red as well. And in the middle of it all was a bloody figure holding a severed head by the hair from one hand and a knife in the other.


End file.
